


kissnrun

by Aver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Teen Romance, UST, Unrequited Crush, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aver/pseuds/Aver
Summary: Ринтаро пытается отделаться от чувства, что всё идёт не так, как он придумал в своей голове.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	kissnrun

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь нет плохих персонажей, здесь есть полчища подростков, которые учатся в старшей школе и не знают, что такое нормальные чувства. И это окей. Они не идеальные.
> 
> Также работа есть тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9932788/25560829

Суна не знал, это проклятие или благословение, что он уже третий год живёт с близнецами Мия под боком, и не то, что они были соседями, просто эти двое настолько часто ошивались где-то неподалеку от него, что Ринтаро ощущал непонятное родство вместе с ними. Ладно, Осаму, с которым он учился в одном классе уже третий год подряд, он отличался более флегматичным характером, в отличие от, Господи, Атсуму. Который, к слову, в этом году занял место капитана в команде, и не то, что это было незаслуженно, наоборот, но первогодки уже во все глаза смотрели на вышагивающего Атсуму, который громко рассказывал им о предстоящих тренировках.

Осаму, стоящий рядом, спокойно покачивался с пятки на носок, спокойно наблюдая за братом, а затем он перевёл взгляд на такого же невозмутимого Ринтаро и хмыкнул, тут же подкалывая:

— Любуешься?

— На что именно? — отзывается парень.

Тот пожимает плечами и неоднозначно качает головой. Ринтаро бесит, что Осаму не такой недальновидный, как его близнец — вроде бы, оба похожи друг на друга чисто внешне, а начнёшь копать, и теряешься в них, хоть шутки у них одинаково ужасные.

— Команда погибла, — говорит Осаму, кивая на Атсуму, который сейчас просто докапывался до новичка, пока тренера отошли в сторону. — Инаризаки пала под командованием этого петуха, — цокает он, отворачиваясь.

Суна смотрит долго, сложив руки груди, смотрит прямо в высветленную макушку Атсуму до того момента, пока он не почувствует взгляд спиной и не повернётся. Вот ещё немного. Атсуму поворачивается, ища взглядом чужие глаза, он сталкивается с прищуром Ринтаро и подмигивает сокоманднику.

Ринтаро, наконец, может закатить глаза и отвернуться вслед за Осаму. То, что нужно было. Он ловит краем взгляда ухмылку Атсуму, его горящие глаза, его шаг в сторону команды, стоящей в стороне, — и понимает, что сейчас произойдёт то, что происходит постоянно.

Тяжёлая рука опускается на его плечо буквально через пару секунд — столько потребовалось капитану, чтобы пройти через половину спортзала — Суна поворачивается, ведёт плечом, словно хочет уйти от чужого прикосновения. Только Атсуму слегка сжимает пальцы на его форме, не отпуская его, чуть наклоняется вперёд, его подбородок практически ложится на ладонь поверх, между его носом и щекой Ринтаро не слишком большое расстояние.

— Нравится перескакивать с десятого номера на третий? — спрашивает Мия.

Ринтаро пожимает плечами, а затем фыркает.

— Зато у тебя, видимо, праздник в душе, — он кивает на гордую единицу на майке. — Моё положение все равно не поменялось, — спокойно отвечает Суна.

— Эй, мы главные шишки в этой команде, — восклицает Атсуму, отпуская его плечо, стукает себя кулаком в грудь и широко улыбается. — Побольше гордости, Ри-чан!

— Закрой рот и никогда его не открывай, — прикрывает глаза Суна, — и никогда меня так не называй, это просто отвратительно.

Атсуму смеётся, а Ринтаро буквально убегает от их новоиспечённого капитана.

— Да, это трагедия, — подводит итог Суна, подходя обратно к Осаму, тот лишь многозначительно кивает.

— Тсуму уже с ума сходит, думая про Национальные и как он вновь встретится с тем самым номером десять из Карасуно, — хмыкает Мия, — мне кажется, что в его комнате стоит алтарь.

Ринтаро давится негромким смешком, давя внутри себя неопознанное ощущение, зная, что практически вся Инаризаки восхищалась тем коротышкой из Карасуно, да и в принципе, вся команда была сильна, раз уж она и выиграла их. Но озабоченность Атсуму Хинатой Шое в какую-то секунду перестала быть в рамках нормальности. Ринтаро переводит всё только на волейбол.

— Ты ему будешь говорить, что ваше волейбольное будущее прекратится после школы? — спрашивает Суна у Осаму.

— Ага, — флегматично отзывается он. — Когда-нибудь.

— Надеюсь, это произойдёт не здесь.

— Хочу, чтобы больше народа увидело его истерику, — хмыкает Осаму. Ринтаро закатывает глаза так, словно он не привык к этим двум.

***

Ринтаро считает, что ему повезло в том, что Атсуму оказался в соседнем классе, поэтому на уроках он не ощущает постоянные толчки в спину от одного из Мия, а Осаму скучающим взглядом проводит шагающего по улице ученика, который явно решил прогулять занятие. Математика длится долго, преподаватель монотонно рассказывает о тригонометрии, Суна даже не делает вид, что ему это интересно, хотя и стоило бы — промежуточные тесты совсем близко, и у него не должно быть в планах их завалить. Осаму выглядит совсем беспечным, хотя о математике ему переживать не стоит.

Ринтаро ловит взгляд Осаму буквально на долю секунды, тот смотрит ему в глаза, а затем вновь отворачивается к окну, ловля весенние лучи через стекло. Суна ворочает между пальцами ручку, а взгляд сам по себе всё возвращается и возвращается к серому затылку, словно ему там мёдом намазано. Ринтаро быстро одёргивает себя, проговаривая, что больше смотреть здесь некуда.

Не проходит и двух минут после звонка, объявляющего долгую обеденную перемену, как в класс влетает их капитан команды, у него в руках упакованное бенто, а улыбка широкая и счастливая, что Суна слышит, как несколько девочек из его класса перешёптываются. Атсуму умел наводить шороха, делая вид, что он этого не замечает и его это не касается, но его не обманешь, Тсуму всегда нравилось внимание, особенно излишнее, поэтому Ринтаро старается его ему не давать.

Он заглядывает в свою сумку, вспоминая, что бенто ему сегодня никто не смог приготовить, а в магазин он забыл зайти.

— Ты чего медлишь? — кричит ему Мия со стороны двери. Осаму, с бенто наперевес, также выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Я не взял.

— Как же так, Ри-чан, сегодня же тренировка, нужно крепко поесть, — возмущается Атсуму.

Ринтаро пожимает плечами, у него нет желания идти через всю школу к автомату и покупать там пару булочек и пакет молока.

— Я поделюсь, пошли, — говорит Осаму, выходя из класса. Атсуму смотрит на спину брата, а затем кивает Суне.

Они обедают на улице, раскладывая бенто на столиках в их внутреннем дворике, Ринтаро пытается подавить в себе неловкость от того, что на его месте ничего нет, пока близнецы раскрывают практически идентичные бенто, приготовленные их мамой.

— Тебе овощей побольше или есть ещё рыба, — перечисляет Осаму, а Суне хочется уже сползти полностью со скамьи и пройти через всю школу за чёртовым пакетом молока и булочкой. — Или рис?

— Саму решил взяться за тебя серьёзно, Ри, — хмыкает Атсуму, набивая рот.

— Я восхищён, — проговаривает Ринтаро, не показывая ни одной эмоции.

— Он готов поделиться своим рисом, разве это не любовь? — продолжает Тсуму.

Они втроём на секунду замолкают, а затем Осаму также спокойно произносит:

— Тсуму, — голос его звучит чуть жёстче обычного, — заткнись и дай поесть.

Парень поднимает руки и палочки как белый флаг, затыкается буквально на пару минут, а затем начинает распрягать о тренировках и о скором тренировочном лагере где-то неподалеку от Токио. Осаму достаёт тем временем запасные палочки, и Суна неловко ковыряет чужие овощи с рисом.

Ринтаро пытается отделаться от ощущения, что всё не так, как он прописал в своей голове.

***

Когда они едут на четыре дня в тренировочный лагерь где-то около Токио, то выезжают они ночью, чтобы к утру быть там и уже проводить первые тренировки и матчи. Тренер сказал, что они встретятся со своими бывшими соперниками и Атсуму, кажется, не спал всю и ночь, а затем и день, думая, что там будет Карасуно.

Осаму закатывает на это глаза, пока его брат говорит о том номере десять, что он вновь хочет с ним встретиться и победить. Это продолжается в автобусе, поэтому, когда Суна открывает глаза, он уже собирался лечь спать, хоть они ещё даже не тронулись, то Осаму поменялся местами с Хитоши, отправляя того мучаться от поездки рядом с их капитаном.

— Ты не против? — спрашивает шёпотом Мия, падая на сидение. — Я ещё одна тирада в сторону малявки из Карасуно и я задушу его же подушкой для поездок.

— Может, мы бы сказали тебе спасибо, — сонно отзывается Ринтаро.

— И ты? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Осаму. Суна старается не дёргаться от этого вопроса, а просто отворачивается, мыча тихо «угм».

Ринтаро глаз не закрывает, смотрит в своё отражение в окне, тренер их пересчитывает и они тут же отправляются. Если бы Атсуму исчез, возможно, Суна был бы одновременно самым счастливым и самым несчастным человеком на свете.

Они ночью останавливаются на заправке, некоторые ребята из команды просыпаются, пытаясь выйти из автобуса, дабы сходить в туалет и просто размяться. Осаму выходит тоже, Ринтаро раскрывает заспанные глаза, видит, что рядом стало пусто, а затем сам поднимается, решая выйти на улицу.

Он оборачивается на Атсуму буквально на секунду, тот закинул голову, приоткрыл рот и в прямом смысле выглядел далеко не очаровательно, но Ринтаро заостряет на нём взгляд, чувствуя, как внутри всё наполняется раскалённым железом и торопится покинуть автобус.

На улице тренера говорят, что у них есть минут пятнадцать, Суна кивает и уходит бродить вокруг заправки. Свежий предлетний ночной воздух выгоняет дремоту из тела, Ринтаро запрокидывает голову, а звёзды едва видны из-за облаков, он недовольно цокает, слегка огорчаясь, но продолжает глядеть на небо.

Суна с лёгкостью различает шаги Осаму. Тот становится буквально в паре сантиметров от него, их локти практически касаются друг друга.

— Кого высматриваешь? — спрашивает Мия.

— Кого-то, кто заберёт меня отсюда, — хмыкает равнодушно Ринтаро.

— Тогда смотри не на небо, — негромко давит смешок Осаму. — Забираю тебя обратно в автобус.

Осаму кладёт свою ладонь ему на локоть практически неощутимо, словно он и не дотрагивается. Он несильно тянет за собой, лишь подталкивая последовать за ним. Ринтаро тормозит буквально пару секунд, а затем направляется за Мия.

Ринтаро думает о том, чтобы следовать за ним всегда. А затем вновь заходит в автобус, его взгляд цепляется на отвернувшегося к окну капитана их команды, и пальцы на локте кажутся уже чем-то абсолютно другим и бесчувственным.

Суна закрывает глаза, прислоняясь лбом к стеклу, чувствуя как оно дребезжит подо лбом, когда автобус заводится, а тренер пересчитывает их. Яркость света заправки пробирается через закрытые веки, ослепляя. Парень зажмуривается сильнее, чувствуя, как разгорается ненависть к самому себе.

Ему надоело презирать себя за то, что он чувствует.

Они приезжают в лагерь около семи утра, у Атсумы настроение уже идти на тренировку, вся команда стонет ему вслед, разминая спины и ноги после длительной поездки.

— О, Боже, — негромко произносит Осаму, заставляя Ринтаро повернуться в ту сторону, куда смотрел близнец.

Там находился автобус с только что прибывшими Карасуно, а Мия уже пробирался сквозь старых ребят, которые перешли во второй и третий класс, а также мимо новеньких участников волейбольного клуба. Атсуму кладёт свою широкую лапищу прямо на плечо того самого рыжего парнишки, тот поворачивается и его глаза расширяются, а затем они пожимают друг другу руки.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — говорит Осаму, поднимая свою сумку и отпихивая сумку Атсумы подальше в багажник автобуса, делая это абсолютно специально. — Что он в нём нашёл? — задаёт он риторический вопрос, проходя мимо Ринтаро.

Суна смотрит на карасуновцев достаточно долго, те ловят его взгляд, некоторые слегка растерянно машут ему, тот лишь поднимает ладонь, махнув ею пару раз и подхватывает свою сумку, догоняя Осаму.

Атсуму их нагоняет около комнаты, которую им выделили, наваливается на ребят сзади, заставляя тех прогнуться под его весом и скривиться от слишком хорошего настроения капитана.

— Видели, кто приехал? Надеюсь, первый тренировочный матч будет с ними! — он щемится сквозь них, кидая свою спортивную сумку на пол. — Что вы медлите?

— Кто-нибудь, уберите его с места капитана, — жалуется Юто, разбирая спортивную сумку, — скучаю по Ките-сану…

— Как и мы все, — добавляет Ринтаро.

Атсуму недовольно хмурится, разворачивается к команде и обидчиво тянет:

— Эй! Я тоже хороший капитан, — он складывает руки на груди, а затем тишину распирает громкий зевок Осаму.

— Ага, — произносит он, выходя из комнаты, собираясь дойти до туалета, дабы умыться.

— Если тебе что-то не нравится, Саму, то можешь засунуть своё недовольство в… — Атсуму замолкает, видя приближающихся тренеров, — неважно.

Команда смеётся, доставая из сумок свою спортивную одежду, собираясь переодеться и идти на первую тренировку в этом тренировочном лагере.

Они не играют первыми, а наблюдают за матчем Карасуно и ещё какой-то школы, что недалеко от Токио. Вороны тем временем пробуют своих новичков, те ещё двигаются неуверенно, совсем растерянно пропуская мячи. Ринтаро наблюдает за матчем, скрестив руки на груди, его взгляд бегает от одной стороны сетки до другой.

— Новенькие ещё слабы у них, — произносит Осаму, стоя рядом с ним, убрав руки за голову, покачиваясь вправо-влево. Атсуму хмыкает, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Тебе только волю дай, уже бы на поле побежал.

— А ты нет, что ли? — фыркает близнец.

Осаму пожимает плечами, что-то негромко говорит, а затем боковым взглядом смотрит на Суну. Суна отвлекается от перелетающего мяча и мелькающих то тут, то там команд. он глядит на спину Атсуму, где на форме громоздкая и гордая цифра один.

— Пойду на улице постою, — говорит Ринтаро, выходя из спортивного зала на душную улицу. Он отходит в сторону, скрываясь в тени козырьков, а затем останавливается около уличных питьевых фонтанчиков, открывает кран и наливает холодную воду себе в ладони, ополаскивая лицо несколько раз, пока кончики пальцев не начали замерзать. Капли воды стекали с лица, проделывая дорожку до шеи и падая за шиворот футболки.

— Суна? — слышит он знакомый голос. — Ты нормально?

Он поворачивается, глядя на своего капитана, что обеспокоенно смотрит на него, перекачиваясь с пятки на носок, выдавая настоящее беспокойство.

Суна смотрит на него сквозь капли на ресницах, а затем кивает, с кончика носа также срывается капля, падая на землю, оставляя едва заметный след.

— Зачем вышел? — спрашивает Ринтаро и добавляет, не удержавшись. — Там же Карасуно играют.

Атсуму супится недовольно, складывает руки на груди и произносит:

— Вообще-то, это моя обязанность — беспокоиться о тебе, как о своём сокоманднике, — хмыкает он.

— Только как о сокоманднике? — спрашивает Ринтаро буквально себе в ладони, вытирая лицо.

— Что? — переспрашивает Атсуму, и непонятно, то ли от того, что он реально не расслышал, то ли от самой формулировки вопроса.

— Ничего, Тсуму, — качает головой Суна, — пошли в зал, а то ещё солнечный удар получим.

Он проходит мимо него, стараясь не дотрагиваться до него даже малейшим кусочком оголённой кожи, ему приходится аккуратно обойти его, но Атсуму сам нарушает спокойствие парня, подаваясь в бок, дотрагиваясь до него плечом, словно в поддержку.

— Нет, не только как о сокоманднике, — негромко отвечает Атсуму на вопрос, вброшенный в воздух. — Ты больше, чем просто сокомандник, понял?

Ринтаро ничего не отвечает, задерживается около Мия пару секунд, пока дыхание вновь приходит в норму, а затем продолжает свой путь, чувствуя взгляд на затылке и заставляя себя не улыбаться так откровенно, зная глубоко в душе, что это все равно не то, что ему надо.

Потому что, на самом деле, от глубоко присутствия Атсуму Мия в его жизни, ничего не пойдёт в гору, а наоборот — покатится с неё. И Суна это знает как никто другой. Но ничего не может с собой поделать.

***

Все, кроме первогодок собрались в столовой после ужина, столы были пусты, а из тренеров никого не было, возможно, они сами где-то отмечают встречу между школами и поэтому дали немного вольности школьникам.

Суна сидит за столом, подперев подбородок ладонью, внимательно рассматривая всех собравшихся. Из Токийской школы была ещё и Некома, где рядом с капитаном в виде тихони-связующего вился тот самый рыжий ураган из Карасуно, видимо, они давние знакомые. Галдеж стоял приличный, всем хотелось пообщаться до времени отбоя, да и, в принципе, все ребята были неплохими, когда вас не связывает участь соревнований.

Рядом с капитаном Некомы образовался высокий парень, Ринтаро слышал, что у него русские корни и имя несколько беззвучное, и с его появлением лицо капитана тут же изменилось, он закатил глаза и махнул ему рукой, дабы тот не мешался. Парень словно не замечая этих выпадов, остался стоять рядом, что-то громко разглагольствуя.

— Привет, ты… — Суна поворачивает голову, видя перед собой парня из Карасуно, который, вроде, в этом году стал их капитаном. Честно, он не знает, как его зовут. — Суна, верно?

Брови Ринтаро слегка поднялись вверх, выражая искреннее удивление.

— Я запомнил тебя, когда мы играли на Национальных, — улыбается он, — ты хороший центральный блокирующий.

— А ты?.. — хмурится Суна.

— Энношита, — он протягивает руку, — действующий капитан Карасуно. Всегда был в запасных, — он улыбается неловко, словно ему реально стыдно это говорить.

К ним в это время приближается Атсуму, он хмурится, кидая взгляд на Энношиту и садится напротив.

— Ты же капитан Карасуно? — спрашивает Мия. — Я капитан Инаризаки.

— Все в курсе, Тсуму, — фыркает Суна, — все, до кого ты ещё даже не добрался, — улыбка расплывается на лице Атсуму, когда он смотрит пару секунд на Ринтаро.

— О чём говорите? — спрашивает Тсуму.

— Ещё не успели завести разговор, — хмыкает Энношита. — Просто решил представиться, я помню, как Суна играл на Национальных.

Эмоции на лице Атсуму словно американские горки, как только ему напомнили о Национальных в прошлом году, его взгляд вновь потух, всё же проигрыш Карасуно тогда его совсем не обрадовал.

— Наш центральный блокирующий, — он наклоняется над столом и понижает голос, — лучший, я точно могу поспорить в этом.

Ринтаро закатывает глаза, откидывается на стуле, наблюдая за двумя капитанами.

— Да? Я могу поспорить, — нежность, что излучалась со стороны Энношиты, исчезла практически сразу. Эти двое сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока к ним не подошло ещё два карасуновца, один был с бритой головой, а второй ниже практически всех присутствующих в комнате, Ринтаро помнил их обоих с Национальных.

— Что тут происходит? — спрашивает бритоголовый, кладя руку на плечо своего капитана и недобро поглядывая на Атсуму.

— Ребятам захотелось поспорить, кто лучший из центральных блокирующих, не будучи ими, — хмыкает Ринтаро, привлекая к себе внимание. Четверо пар глаз тут же уставилось на него, ожидая следующих слов. — Я не претендую на звание лучшего, — смешок вырывается из его рта, он отворачивается от них, убирая кивком волосы с глаз.

— А зря! — вскрикивает Атсуму. — Многие говорят, что твой тал…

— Атсуму, — шипит Ринтаро, — заткнись, пожалуйста. Если надо, у нас завтра будет матч с Карасуно, там и посмотрим, — Суна встаёт с места, чувствуя, как раздражение разливается в нём. — Энношита, было приятно познакомиться.

Ринтаро спешит на выход из столовой, не понимая, почему загорается внутри. Его нутро всегда желало, чтобы Атсуму смотрел на него, говорил с ним, восхвалял его. Но сейчас, когда он начал заявлять команде противников о нём, Суна не почувствовал ничего, кроме жуткого дискомфорта.

Он стоит на улице, задрав голову, вдыхая приятный вечерний воздух, ощущая тишину. Ринтаро пытается копнуть в себя же, понять свои действия, свои чувства, свои мысли, только всё это проходит мимо него, словно он буквально не в своём теле.

Он ждёт какого-то спасения от человека, который сейчас выйдет, станет рядом с ним и скажет, что всё в порядке, это нормально.

Возможно, где-то в глубине мыслей он надеется, что сейчас рядом с ним окажется Осаму. Но только Осаму не приходит. Никто не приходит. И Ринтаро предстоит самому разобраться со своей головой.

***

На следующее утро сразу после разминки к них был тренировочный матч с Карасуно. Ринтаро сонно стоял на своем месте под сеткой, Атсуму стоял на подаче. Они со вчерашнего вечера не разговаривали, а утром Суна, в принципе, не имел привычки говорить со всеми подряд.

Первый сет будут играть более старый состав из третьегодок и второгодок, а дальше, как сказал тренер, пойдут младшие. Ринтаро кивает Энношите, который стоит практически напротив, тот отвечает той самой лёгкой улыбкой, а затем концентрирует внимание на мяче.  
Игра началась сразу с азартом и пылом, с Карасуно никогда не получается по-другому, Ринтаро чувствует, как пот стекает к концу первого сета, они пробивали гораздо сильнее и изящнее, чем это было на Национальных. Суна думает, что скорей всего они скоро вновь столкнутся в Токио.

Почти всех третьегодок садят на скамьи, выводя их новых птенчиков на площадку, те заметно волнуются, но Атсуму быстро успокаивает ребят, что это просто тренировочный матч и никто не будет их бить палками, если они провалятся сейчас. Наверное, кинул он в конце и, свистя под нос, ушёл к скамейке.

Осаму закатил глаза, поднял майку, вытер лоб, шествуя за братом, где упал на скамью, выдыхая. Ринтаро кивнул смотрящему на него первогодке, тот ожидал каких-то напутственных слов, словно они уже выходили на Национальные, но Суна был всегда краткословен.

— Всё будет окей, — он поднял большой палец и ушёл отдыхать, чувствуя на спине взгляд.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Осаму, как только Ринтаро упал на скамью.

— Что если он не справится, то улетит из команды сразу же, — пожимает плечами он, разминая руки.

Близнецы как по команде повернулись в его сторону, Атсуму раскрывает рот, собираясь начать тираду о каком-то командном духе, а затем прищуривает глаза:

— Не-е-т… — тянет он. — Ри-чан точно бы так не сказал.

— Ри-чан, — передразнивает он капитана, — может и не сказал, а Ринтаро вполне.

Атсуму цокает, складывает руки на груди. Осаму хмыкает, толкая своего брата локтем в бок.

— А вон и твой приемник, — у них в команде появился новый паренёк, первогодка, который по характеру безумно напоминал Атсуму, поэтому все его величественно нарекли приемником Атсуму, на что тот сказал, что он ещё не уходит, а ещё то, что они не похожи. Младший, наоборот, воспринял это как похвалу, полностью подражая капитану, даже высказывая желание попробовать перейти с доигровщика на связующего.

— Он не мой, — начинает Атсуму злобно скалясь.

— Мой приемник, — в один голос заканчивают Осаму с Ринтаро. — Тсуму, ему бы волосы покрасить и дурацкий взгляд, вообще одно лицо, — продолжает Мия.

— У тебя взгляд такой же, мы близнецы, Осаму, — спорит Атсуму.

— Взгляд и глаза — это разные вещи, дурачина, — качает головой Осаму.

Юто, стоящий неподалеку, лишь протянул:

— Начинается, — и все остальные ребята, будучи не на поле, кивнули и выдохнули.

— Вот и я не понимаю, как мы могли оказаться близнецами, если ты такой зануда, — обижено бубнит Атсуму.

— А ты придурок, я тоже не понимаю, — продолжает парировать Осаму.

— Вот поэтому, вице-капитан не ты, а Ринтаро, — повышая голос на тон, произносит Тсуму.

— Я не соглашался на это, — качает головой Ринтаро, только сейчас замечая счёт, глядя, что их первогодки безбожно проигрывают. — Кстати, капитан, на счёт посмотри.

Атсуму переводит злобный взгляд с брата на счёт посреди поля, и его глаза становятся копейками.

— Господи, Ри-чан, что ты ему сказал, что они так безбожно проигрывают? — вскакивает он со скамьи.

— Да почему ты думаешь, что это я виноват? — поднимает одну бровь Ринтаро.

— Аосаки смотрел на тебя такими глазами, думаю, он там на месте уже дух испустил, — смеётся Осаму, продолжая сидеть, пока Атсуму запускал пальцы в волосы, видя как их выигранный первый сет улетает от него далеко-далеко.

— Я ему сказал, что всё будет окей, — пожимает плечами Суна.

Со стороны близнецов слышится синхронный выдох, Ринтаро поворачивает к ним голову, не понимая причины осуждения.

— Лучше бы ты ничего не говорил, — начинает Атсуму.

— Суна, поддержка это не твоё, — качает головой Осаму. Они, поддакивая друг другу, сливались в одного противного близнеца, которого Ринтаро терпеть не мог.

— А что мне надо было ему сказать? — возмущается он. — Давай, беги, ничего не бойся, ты просто целый сет наблюдал за той самой быстрой атакой, которая, кажется, стала ещё сильнее и быстрее? Я думаю, он бы умер.

Атсуму цокает, но не отвечает.

— Зато наш новый либеро живее всех живых, — оценивает он ещё одного первогодку, которого придётся уже сразу выпускать на поле, так как Акаги уже выпустился, оставив Инаризаки без хорошего либеро.

У первогодок не удаётся подача, а Карасуно выиграли второй сет со счётом двадцать пять и шестнадцать. Атсуму закрывает лицо, хоть играл не он, но стыдно ему. Ринтаро ему и его вечному азарту совсем не завидует.

Им приходится выходить и на третий сет, где тренер мешает их вместе с первогодками. Они играют потом ещё четвёртый и пятый, пока Ринтаро понимает, что от перенапряжения его ноги дрожат и когда их матчи оканчиваются, он присасывается к бутылке с водой как к лекарству, а у него смертельная болезнь.

У них близится обед, дальше бы Суна предпочёл умереть, но им приходится возвращаться обратно в зал.

— Хорошая была игра, — Энношита со своим подносом проходит мимо стола, где расположилась команда Инаризаки. — Ваши первогодки тоже неплохо играли для начала.

Атсуму кинул на них мимолётный взгляд, те тут же выпрямили спины, слыша похвалу, хоть и знают, что до уровня старших им ещё расти и расти. Атсуму прищурил глаза, глядя на Энношиту и уже собирался что-то высказать, как вместо него выступил брат, ответит взаимностью капитану Карасуно.

— Спасибо, вы тоже отлично сыграли, — он легко кивает, практически не отрываясь от риса, а затем, незаметно для Карасуно, но заметно для Ринтаро, тычет близнеца в бок локтем, заставляя того сморщиться и отодвинуться.

Энношита уходит, садится за соседний стол, а Атсуму бурчит, тут же заедая недовольство обедом.

— Какой-то он приторно хороший, — хмыкает он, на что Осаму беспечно отвечает.

— Не всем же быть такими задницами, — он скашивает на него глаза, — как ты.

— Посмотри на себя, мистер… — восклицает тут же Атсуму, привлекая внимание столовой.

— Заткнитесь оба, — просит их Суна. — Хотя бы пообедайте молча.

Те стреляют друг в друга молниями, но возвращаются к еде.

— Если бы тот капитан к нам не под… — вновь начинает Мия.

— Атсуму! — говорят ему хорошо Осаму, Ринтаро и Гинджима, заставляя капитана всё же вновь закрыть рот.

***

Ринтаро не любил быть уставшим, но также он не любил проигрывать по своей вине. Поэтому, когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, а зал опустел несколько минут назад, здесь осталось ещё пару человек, что собирались потренировать подачи или ещё свои промахи.

Осаму, покрутив головой, ретировался сразу, поэтому Суна не успел попросить его ему попасовать. Остался один Атсуму, который также заметил Ринтаро и уже направлялся к нему с улыбочкой на лице.

— Тут скоро придут ещё несколько человек, — говорит их капитан, — собираемся отработать блоки. Поможешь?

— Мне самому помощь нужна, — пожимает плечами Суна.

— В блоках? — неверяще спрашивает Мия.

— С каких пор? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает он. — Хочу потренировать атаку. Снова.

— А, — Атсуму чешет затылок. — Не буду спрашивать зачем. Давай тогда сейчас.

Они тренировались около двадцати минут, где Атсуму подавал ему раз за разом, а Суна тренировал атаку, понимая, что просто атака без чужого блока, это где-то первый уровень, но все из их команды сбежали на заслуженный отдых.

— Чем тебе так не понравился капитан Карасуно? — решил спросить Суна, как только очередной мяч улетел за сетку.

Атсуму поднимает на него взгляд.

— Кто сказал, что он мне не нравится? — фыркает капитан.

— Тсуму, — закатывает он глаза, — это понял бы и слепой, и глухой.

— Если бы он был и слепым, и глухим, он бы ничего не услышал и не услышал, — ухмыляется Мия. Ринтаро равнодушно на него смотрит, тем временем Атсуму поднимает мяч, подбрасывая его в воздух. — Он мне не не нравится, — отвечает он, — просто не хочу с ним общаться. И всё.

Он перемещает внимание с мяча на Ринтаро.

— А почему тебя это так интересует? — поднимает он бровь. — Ведёшь список моих недоброжелателей?

— Тогда это был бы толстый блокнот, — улыбается Ринтаро.

— Ой, да неправда, — хмыкает Мия. — Я же милашка.

— Очаровашка, я бы даже сказал, — складывает Суна руки на груди. — Если бы я запоминал каждого человека, который тебе не понравился, то у меня был бы косплей на персонажа из Мегамозга. Энношита неплохой человек, вот и поинтересовался.

Взгляд Атсуму мутнеет, он перестаёт вертеть мяч и стискивает его пальцами.

— Да? — он прищуривается. — Интересно, а почему он тогда тобой так заинтересовался?

Суна опешил, не понимая, что имеет в виду Атсуму. Атсуму, который недавно, кажется, собирался поставить памятник коротышки из Карасуно, Атсуму, который издевательски называет его Ри-чан, Атсуму, который до его взглядов и слов всегда был слеп, словно крот.

И Атсуму, который, кажется, пытался его ревновать к капитану Карасуно?

Суна моргает, думая, что это его слуховые галлюцинации и разыгравшаяся фантазия. Не надо выдавать желаемое за действительное.

— А почему он не может мной заинтересоваться? — выгибает бровь Ринтаро, справляясь на ура, что его голос даже не дрогнул.

Он видит, как Атсуму сжимает челюсть.

— Да ладно, Ри-чан, — он показывает свою самую неприятную усмешку, — смысл ему интересоваться _тобой_?

Ринтаро делает шаг назад, за его спиной спасительная дверь, а слова Атсуму неприятно колют грудную клетку. Он пытается прямо сейчас себе доказать, что Атсуму не это имеет в виду, но эти слова вырываются из его рта, он их прямо сейчас сказал, даже не запнувшись.

— Я понял, Атсуму, — кивает Ринтаро. — Потренируешься со своими ребятами, пока.

Ринтаро даже не знал, кто сейчас звучит хуже. Он разворачивается и чувствует, что его ноги практически как палки, Суна заставляет себя не обернуться на возглас Атсуму.

— Суна, да это была шутка, — нервно смеётся Мия. — Суна, ты серьёзно?

Он уже покинул спортивный зал, выйдя на улицу, где его тут же встречает свежий ночной воздух, который хоть как-то охлаждает его горячую от мыслей голову. Парень слышит шаги за собой, но продолжает упрямо идти вперёд.

— Ринтаро!

Он набрасывает свою цепкую ладонь на его плечо, заставляя остановиться и повернуться. Ринтаро глядит в лицо Атсуму. Они практически одного роста, поэтому столкновение было для них нос к носу.

— Это же шутка, Ри-чан, — Мия старается вновь надеть глумливое лицо и всё перевести в ту сторону, что это Суна просто не понимает шуток, а не Атсуму говорит не подумав.

— Фильтровать шутки и разговоры научись, — заводится Ринтаро. — Это не звучало как шутка.

— Да что ты так завёлся-то, а? — Атсуму смотрит ему в глаза. — Я не это имел в виду.

— А что ты тогда имел в виду, Тсуму? — устало спрашивает Суна. — Что там вообще, чёрт возьми, можно было иметь в виду, кроме того, что ты напрямую и сказал? — он нечасто повышает голос, в особенности на улице, в тренировочном лагере, где из зевак не только их команда, но ещё и несколько других. Ринтаро сбрасывает его руку со своего плеча, тыкая пальцем капитану в грудь. — Поиздеваться надо мной решил, да? — он угрожающе толкает его, заставляя Мия отступить назад на шаг. — Да ты же видишь, как я к тебе отношусь. Смешно тебе? — Атсуму опускает голову вниз, Ринтаро тут же понимает, почему он это делает. Не потому, что ему стыдно за нелепую шутку, а потому, что Суна оказался прав.

Суна убирает от него руку.

— Ты же знаешь, да? — негромко спрашивает он у него.

Атсуму кивает, совсем легко, словно он даже не может поднять выше голову.

— Зачем тогда ты… — он не может подобрать правильного слова, — делаешь это?

— Мне, — он запинается буквально на втором слове, — нравится, что я тебе нравлюсь. И мне не нравится, что тебе может понравится кто-то другой.

Выдаёт напрямую Атсуму в своём привычном стиле. Ему бы словами стены разрушать, те бы точно поддались. Как и стена Ринтаро Суны, которую он выстраивал уже третий год вокруг этого придурковатого капитана, звезды Инаризаки и просто Атсумы Мия. Выстраивал, чтобы он её заметил и также пробил, как это делает с мячом на площадке. Только они сейчас не на площадке, а говорят о чувствах человека, где не всё решается выигранным или проигранным сетом.

— Какой же ты, мать его, эгоист, Атсуму, — выплёвывает Ринтаро, разворачивается и уходит.

Атсуму больше не старается его догнать, а Ринтаро по ходу встречается с половиной Карасуно, которые идут на дополнительную тренировку в тот зал, из которого он недавно сбежал.

Боже, Суна бы сейчас с удовольствием угнал бы автобус, на котором они приехали и поехал бы на всей скорости в Хиого, чтобы прямо сейчас не видеть Атсуму.

***

Суна не желает заходить в помещение, он не хочет идти в комнату, где расположилась его команда, чтобы завернуться в спальник и проспать, желательно, весь этот учебный год, пока они не выпустятся. Он не идёт в столовую, где через минут тридцать должен быть ужин. Он просто шатается по территории, которая им выделена для тренировочного лагеря, пинает камни, попадавшиеся ему на ходу и думает, почему он Ринтаро Суна.

Он думает, чтобы притвориться завтра больным и пропустить хоть весь тренировочный день, но потом понимает, что ему нежелательно пропускать тренировки, да и не хочется показывать Атсуму, что это его задело вот настолько.

«А насколько?» — задаёт он тут же себе вопрос.

На те два года, которые вились вокруг одного из близнецов неприятными чувствами, от которых не получалось здраво функционировать и попытаться переключиться на кого-то другого. Он и впрямь хотел смотреть таким взглядом на Киту-сана, но потом понял, что это будет слишком неуважительно по отношению к последнему.

Он пинает камень, попавший ему под ноги слишком сильно, что тот улетает в стену с небольшим треском.

— Бедный камень, — слышит он недалеко, поворачивает голову, а затем поднимает, понимая, что голос был не совсем рядом. Он оказался рядом с местом, где им выделили помещение для команды, а из окна высунулся Осаму собственной персоной.

Если бы Ринтаро не знал Осаму так хорошо, он бы видел в нём только очертания Атсуму. Но слава Богу, Осаму и Атсуму для него слишком разные.

— Хорошо тренировка проходит? — поинтересовался он.

— Да, пробежка на свежем воздухе, — отвечает Суна.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно ты сейчас тут откинешься, но никак не побежишь, — хмыкает Осаму. — Что вы с моим братом не поделили? Внимание карасуновцев?

Ринтаро опускает голову, чувствуя, как противный червь вновь заелозил у него в груди.

— Эй, Суна? — позвал его Осаму. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, — бурчит он, разворачиваясь и собираясь дальше продолжить свои шествия по территории.

Их комната находилась на первом этаже, только было где-то полтора, а может и больше, метров до земли. Но несмотря на это, Суна все равно услышал глухой стук позади себя, понимая, что Осаму выпрыгнул из окна и торопится к нему.

Осаму останавливается рядом с ним.

— Ринтаро? — негромко зовёт его.

— Ты знал, что твой брат тоже всё знает?

— Можно немного конкретней, он, конечно, тупица, но не настолько, — Осаму пытается заглянуть в лицо, а затем в какую-то секунду всё понимает. — Я понял. Я-

Осаму замолкает.

— Слушай, мы не разговариваем про свои чувства и любовные похождения, — начинает он. — Я догадывался, что он знает, как и он догадывается про меня. Я знаю, что Тсуму бывает засранцем, но чтобы по отношению к близким людям…

Неловкое молчание между ними можно резать.

— Он сказал, — Ринтаро, наконец, поднял голову, — что ему нравится, что он мне нравится, — это я цитирую. И если мне нравится кто-то другой. Это так в духе…

— Атсуму, — заканчивает Осаму, кивая. — Вот же придурок. Пойдут слова утешения, что ты все равно найдёшь кого-то лучше, чем он, а у него просто мерзкий возраст и раздутое самомнение.

Суна негромко смеётся.

— Вполне, — кивает. — Мы же все равно знаем, что он хороший человек на самом деле.

— Просто он его скрывает, — пожимает плечами Осаму.

— Ладно, — Ринтаро трёт ладонями свои щёки, — не первый и не последний отказ в моей жизни, ага? — нервно смеётся он, пытаясь самого себя утешить.

— Ладно, может не первый, но точно последний, — Осаму бьёт его плечом в плечо. — Такая уже принцесса, ты только глянь на себя, — Мия меняет тон, оглядывая его сверху вниз.

Ринтаро отталкивает его от себя, смеясь под нос.

— Я же тебе не какая-то кисейная барышня, — цокает он. — Не надо меня успокаивать, как старшеклассницу.

— А как старшеклассника, — поддакивает Осаму. — Пошли на ужин, — он хватает его за локоть, потянув за собой, — надеюсь, там будет рис.

Они приходят в столовую, когда людей там минимум было. Они берут свои подносы с порциями, присаживаясь за стол, где обычно садится команда Инаризаки. Осаму был доволен ужином, поглощая свой любимый рис, к ним постепенно присоединялись другие ребята из команды, желая приятного аппетита и некоторые удивлялись, что здесь так рано делает Ринтаро.

— Мне казалось, ты остался на дополнительную тренировку, — говорит задумчиво Гинджима.

— Не остался, — отвечает Суна. — Немного потренировал подачи и ушёл.

Тот кивает, словно соглашаясь, а затем Ринтаро чувствует, как замирает от приближающегося голоса. Атсуму, как и всегда, был слишком громкий и на нём никак не отразился их разговор неподалёку от спортивного зала.

«А как он должен себя чувствовать? Отшили тебя, а не его», — фыркает сам себе под нос Ринтаро. Он поворачивает голову в сторону шумной компании, которая задержалась на дополнительную тренировку и сталкивается взглядом с Атсуму, а тот выглядит так, словно не ожидал его здесь увидеть.

Ринтаро берёт палочками тушёные овощи, заталкивая их себе в рот и отводит взгляд, — всё плавно и ненавязчиво, как он обычно это и делает.

Суна не знает на самом деле, как звучит разбитое сердце, сейчас ему просто неприятно, непонятно, почему не он, а кто-то другой. Где-то в глубине тела отзывается тоска, но он и правда не знает, сложные чувства это или просто таящаяся обида.

Он и на самом деле благодарен, что в числе его близких людей находится Осаму Мия. Тот, когда Атсуму садится рядом с ним, только и спрашивает:

— Замучил других людей на тренировке? — Атсуму вновь кидает взгляд на Суну, только через своего брата он может заметить лишь его кисти, а чтобы заглянуть тому в лицо, придётся нагнуться.

— Чт-? — моргает близнец. — Нет! Дружеская тренировка, если бы ты оставался на дополнительные тренировки, то понял, что это такое.

— Когда там ты? — хмыкает Осаму. — Фу, нет. Мне нравится отдыхать эти часы, пока ты где-то.

— Тебе просто лень, — фыркает в ответ Атсуму.

— Да, — пожимает плечами Осаму. — Подловил.

Ринтаро держится молодцом, доедает свой ужин и уходит из столовой, не взглянув больше на Атсуму. Маленькая его победа приятно греет карман.

***

Лагерь завершается в воскресенье днём, они всё утро играли и сразу после обеда освободили комнаты, загружаясь в автобусы. Общение с Атсуму все эти дни было примерно никакое. Они всё также играли в волейбол, он был их капитаном, он пасовал ему, они сидели рядом в столовой. Только Ринтаро ни разу не задерживался на дополнительные тренировки, хоть даже ребята, которые приходили вечером, хотели, чтобы он остался и помог им с блоками. Суна говорил, что он уставал и под гнётом взгляда их капитана сбегал на улицу.

Они все прощались, но не надолго, так как летом ожидается ещё один совместный летний лагерь, только, возможно, на неделю. А ещё в начале июня должны были начаться отборочные в префектурах.

Ринтаро помахал стоящим рядом Карасуно, кивая Энношите и заполз в прохладный автобус, садясь рядом с окном. Буквально через минуту рядом с ним падает Осаму, тот улыбается и поднимает брови, но ничего не говорит.

Самым последним заходит Атсуму, ищет взглядом Осаму, а затем хмурится, завидев его рядом с Суной.

— Эй? — пихает он его в плечо, проходя мимо.

— Ты храпишь, — отзывается Осаму. — Отвали.

Атсуму обиженно насупился, но падает прямо за их сидениями, заставляя Ринтаро слегка нервно поелозить, словно их капитан буквально дышит ему в спину. А Осаму тем временем получает толчок в спинку кресла, из-за чего моментально звереет, поворачивается, высовываясь из спинки, стремясь схватить Атсуму за волосы.

— Я тебе сейчас ноги повыдираю, — шипит он, продолжая выдерживать толчки от Атсуму. — Тебе что, ноль лет?

— Я просто пытаюсь удобнее устроиться, — хмыкает парень.

— Я тебя сейчас устрою в гробу, Тсуму, — рычит Осаму. — Успокойся.

— Не ожидал от тебя этого, — Атсуму приближается, смотря своему брату прямо в лицо, снижая голос до шёпота. — Думаешь, он к тебе переметнётся? — произносит он тихо-тихо и, если бы Ринатро не обладал чутким слухом, то ничего бы не расслышал.

Атсуму тут же получает подзатыльник от брата, а затем обиженно падает на сиденья, складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Осаму из-под бровей.

— Сначала думай, а потом говори, — поучительно произносит Осаму. — А то слушать противно.

Осаму ничего не говорит Ринтаро, Ринтаро ничего не говорит Осаму.

Ринтаро благодарен Осаму.

Они приезжают обратно в Хиого к ночи. Ринтаро разлепляет глаза от дневного сна, видя, что рядом с ним посапывает Осаму, свесив голову на бок. Суна смотрит на него непозволительно долго, а затем тянет ладонь к его высветленным серым волосам, дотрагиваясь до них кончиками пальцев. Едва заметное прикосновение, в автобусе темно настолько, что атмосфера становится почти что интимной.

Суна, чувствуя себя вором, погружает свои пальцы в волосы Осаму, ощущая их мягкость. Он скребёт отросшими ногтями по коже головы, чувствуя, как Осаму поддаётся вверх, просясь под прикосновения и Ринтаро понимает, что не может ему отказать. Он проводит пальцами по макушки к затылку, а затем обратно, заходя практически до лба и убирая оттуда волосы, открывая лицо Осаму. Глаза у того всё ещё закрыты, Суна благодарен ему за это.

Всё бы исчезло, если бы Осаму сейчас открыл глаза — это факт.

Осаму поднимает голову, заставляя пальцы Ринтаро спуститься с головы на его лицо. Он жмётся к его ладони щекой, глаза плотно закрыты, Суна, не отдавая себе отчёта, проводит невидимую полоску большим пальцем, ощущая неровность кожи под ладонью.

Ринтаро сглатывает тяжело, чувствуя сдавленный выдох Осаму. Ринтаро боится, что если сейчас он не прекратит, то сделает то, что ему сейчас нельзя было делать. Он навязывает себе, что это потому, что они с Атсуму похожи, что сейчас ему неприятно от того, что старший его отшил.

Но Ринтаро понимает головой, что об Атсуму он подумал только тогда, когда попытался придумать себе оправдание. Что дело-то далеко не в Атсуму.

А дело в нём и в лице Осаму, которое он сейчас держит в ладони.

_КакойжетыпридурокРинтаро._

Он оставляет лёгкое прикосновение на его подбородке и убирает руку, ощущая жжение от кожи. Ринтаро сжимает кулак, пряча его в карман спортивной куртки, заставляя себя дышать в сторону окна, чтобы больше не натыкаться на лицо Осаму.

На его улыбающееся лицо.

***

Летние деньки неумолимо приближались, а вместе с ними отборочные, а вместе и с этим, Атсуму, который вообразил себя деспотом и решил, что с отборочных они сразу же попадают на Национальные. Учитывая, что с тренировочного лагеря прошло каких-то несколько дней.

Капитан хлопает в ладони, говоря, что уборка зала на младших, а сам подходит к тренерам. Ринтаро протирает ладонью лоб, передвигаясь в сторону клубной комнаты.

— Что за бес в него вселился, — жалуется Гинджима, все остальные лишь поддакивают, занимая очередь в душ. Ринтаро поворачивается к двери, видя, что вся команда уже выстроилась в цепочку и ему осталось последнее место.

Всем хотелось завершить пятницу быстрее, поэтому логично, что очередь образовалась так быстро. Суна стащил с себя промокшую от пота майку и, закинув полотенце на плечо, занял своё последнее место, облокачиваясь на железные шкафчики.

Дверь раздевалки хлопнула, заставив Суну обернуться и заметить входящего Атсуму. Они так и не разговаривали наедине с момента в тренировочном лагере. Могли перекинуться словами, когда были в компании команды, но оба старались не оставаться тет-а-тет.

Атсуму медлил, видя, кто последний в очереди в душевую, но поняв, что больше ему заняться нечем, стал позади Ринтаро, разглядывая их клубную комнату.

— Это невозможно, Суна, — не выдерживает Атсуму, восклицая чересчур громко для такого будущего интимного разговора. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.

Ринтаро поворачивается к нему, замечая тот самый обиженный взгляд.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — пожимает он плечами.

— Нет, ненавидишь, — отрицает Атсуму.

Ринтаро поднимает одну бровь.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли теперь?

— Лучше бы читал, — бубнит Мия. — Ринтаро, ты же знаешь… Я-

Он неловко жуёт свою нижнюю губу, думая, как бы правильно подобрать слова для своего оправдания. Атсуму поднимает взгляд, выпаливая:

— Что я не думаю, прежде чем сказать и я <i>реально</i> не имел в виду то, что тогда сказал, — выпаливает он неумолимой скороговоркой.

— Что? — остаётся только выговорить Суне.

— А ещё — да, я эгоист, но я не хотел, чтобы это как-то коснулось тебя, — его тон снижается, замечая, что второгодки, что стояли в очереди перед Ринтаро, начинают развешивать уши.

— Тебе не за что просить…

— Нет, есть! — шепотом восклицает он. — Я прошу прощения за то, что я такой засранец.

Ринтаро давит смешок, что вырывается из его рта.

— Звучит слегка, — тянет Суна, — как принятие факта, а не…

— Хочешь на колени встану? — Атсуму разводит руками и показывает на пол.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — фыркает Ринтаро, отворачивая голову. — Атсуму, только не позорься здесь. Ты, в конце концов, всё ещё капитан.

— Моё капитанское назначение ничего не значит перед моей виной, — четко отговаривает он. — Или ты думаешь, что я не могу попозориться перед командой из-за тебя? — спрашивает капитан. — Так вот, я более, чем могу! — парень уже собирался упасть на колени перед своим другом, но Ринтаро тут же подхватывает его под локоть, заставляя оставаться на ногах.

— На колени будешь падать, когда скольжение прорабатывать будешь, — шипит Ринтаро. — Не надо тут вызов себе бросать. Я знаю, что ты можешь хоть полностью к ногам упасть, если тебе это надо. Но это надо тебе, а не мне.

Атсуму хлопает глазами.

— Тогда, — он улыбается даже слишком неловко, — прости?

Ринтаро тяжело выдыхает, качает головой, а затем хлопает его по макушке ладонью.

— А как по-другому? — хмыкает он. — Но за языком следи. И за поведением.

— Да, мам, — кивает Атсуму.

Ринтаро чувствует себя намного легче, словно целая гора, образовавшаяся в его грудине, раскололась надвое и исчезла. Исчезла гора под именем Атсуму, но появился целый вулкан с именем Осаму. А Суна считает это более, чем ироничным.

Они первый раз за неделю идут домой с тренировки втроём. Суна живёт чуть дальше, чем близнецы Мия, поэтому они доходят до их дома, Ринтаро уже прощается с ними, как из машины, стоявшей на стоянке около дома, выходит Мия-сан, приветственно махнув Суне.

— Ринтаро, милый, привет! — Ринтаро искренне не знал, почему никто из близнецов не унаследовал прелестный характер матери.

— Добрый вечер, Мия-сан, — кланяется ей Суна.

— Давненько тебя не видела, — отзывается она. — Как твои дела? Как родители?

— Всё вполне отлично, что у меня, что у них, — улыбается он, смотря на подошедшую женщину. Та кидает взгляд на своих сыновей, тут же меняясь в лице, завидев старшего.

— Тсуму, прямо сейчас ты идёшь и убираешь свою комнату, потому что свиньи в моём доме не живут, — Ринтаро наблюдает, как лицо Атсуму бледнеет. — Ринтаро, не хочешь зайти на ужин? Все равно пятница сегодня.

Ринтаро смотрит на неё, а затем на двоих парней и пожимает плечами.

— Не откажусь.

Видимо любовь к готовке Осаму передалась от его матери, так как та готовила просто прелестно, каждый раз замечал Ринтаро. С семьёй близнецов он познакомился только на второй год в Инаризаки, когда перестал опасаться этих двоих и вся недоверчивость перешла в постоянные подколы. И Суна знал, что нравится родителям близнецов, как же иначе. Перед взрослыми он всегда вёл себя так, как от него ожидают.

Мия-сан постоянно расспрашивала о родителях, дальних родственниках и младшей сестре, которая в этом году пошла в среднюю школу, а затем перешла на обсуждение самого Ринтаро.

— Итак, — курлыкала она, — что после школы? Университет или волейбол? Или волейбол в университете?

Суна косит взгляд на близнецов, смотрящих на него с другой стороны стола. Они не заводили этот разговор, да и Ринтаро знает, что Осаму ещё не сказал Атсуму, что точно не будет продолжать играть в волейбол после выпуска. Вроде каждый раз тема начиналась, но в итоге взрывной характер Атсуму и его желание, чтобы всё было так, как он себе придумал, помогал перетечь разговору в обычную драку. До выпуска ещё далеко, но они же третьегодки, им положено думать о будущем.

Суна начал издалека.

— Родители хотят, чтобы я поехал в Токио на учёбу, — пожимает он плечами, — тем более, там основная часть наших родственников.

На самом деле, родители просто спросили, чего он хочет и, если будет рассматривать поступление в университет, то подбросили подобную мысль, что в Токио он точно не останется один.

— Мне нравится волейбол, — продолжает Суна, — хотел бы им дальше заниматься. Но решил, что все планы на будущее отложу до осени.

— Смотри, Ринтаро-кун, — цокает Мия-сан, — время очень быстротечно, не успеете оглянуться, как будете стоять на выпускной церемонии.

Все трое съежились от этих слов, а мама близнецов тем временем собрала тарелки, уходя на кухню.

— Тебе приходили уже приглашения? — спрашивает Атсуму, стуча пальцами по столу.

— После Национальных, — хмыкает Ринтаро, — но то было слишком рано, мы лишь второй год оканчивали.

— Не скажи, — смеётся Осаму, вставая из-за стола, — Тсуму приглашения бережёт лучше, чем свою голову.

Атсуму размахивается, собираясь зарядить брату по спине, как останавливается под громким голосом матери, которая вновь призывает его убрать в своей комнате, отчего тому приходится встать из-за стола и, злобно зыркнув на Осаму, уйти на второй этаж.

— Сразу чувствуется, кто здесь любимчик, — бубнит он себе под нос, поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Да, — посылает ему усмешку Осаму, — Ринтаро.

***

Отборочные прошли быстро для Инаризаки, в этом году им пришлось попотеть только в финале, до этого сыграв лишь три матча. На пятом сете у них был отрыв почти в восемь очков, что вновь заставило Суну слегка расслабиться и прекратить стараться в полную мощь. Когда табло показало на их стороне двадцать пять, матч окончился победой Инаризаки. Ринтаро прислоняется к своей бутылке воды, чувствуя удар по плечу, он давится водой и злобно поворачивается к ударившему. Им оказывается Атсуму, Суна проглатывает воду, спрашивая:

— Чего?

— Ты всегда будешь отлынивать, когда у нас большой отрыв по очкам? — слова Атсуму тут же напомнили слова Киты, отчего по телу Ринтаро прошёл холодок.

— У Киты-сана уроки брал по капитанству? — оскаливается Суна.

— Я серьёзно, — складывает Атсуму руки на груди.

— Я тоже.

— В будущем это может сыграть с тобой плохую шутку, — Ринтаро закатывает глаза, бесясь внутри от вселившегося в Атсуму важного капитана их команды. Он знает, что позволяет себе расслабиться, когда видит командное преимущество, какие минусы тут могут быть? — Разное в жизни случается.

— Разное — это лекции от тебя, Тсуму, — фыркает Суна, отдавая бутылку с водой их менеджеру. — Ничего плохого не произошло же?

— А если произойдёт? — распахивает тот руки.

— Тогда это будет другой разговор, — пожимает плечами Ринтаро, уходя к команде, что собиралась на построение.

Когда они приезжают обратно к себе в школу, тренера поздравляют их с победой на отборочных и советуют хорошо подготовиться к тестам, заставляя Ринтаро завыть внутри себя. Он не назовёт себя плохим учеником, но, серьёзно, кто любит тесты, а особенно в первый месяц лета.

Зато тренера пообещали, что после окончания этого семестра у них будет неделя отпуска, а затем все возвращается на круги своя, их ждёт точно два тренировочных лагеря, что запланированы на июль и август.

Они вновь возвращаются домой втроём, солнце медленно заплывает за горизонт, окрашивая небо в приятные оранжевые цвета, кучки перистых облаков застыли над головой.

— Что будешь делать на выходных? — спрашивает Атсуму, закинув руки за голову, вышагивая впереди ребят.

— Спать, — отвечает Суна, пиная под ногами камень.

— Ужасно, — отзывается капитан.

— На себя посмотри, — выходит на защиту Осаму, — всё не могу понять, как тебя вырубить. Он ещё и каждые выходные с утра на пробежку выходит, — шепчет он Ринтаро, Атсуму тут же поворачивается, сверля двоих недобрым взглядом.

— Как он может, — притворно удивляется Ринтаро. Оба смеются над капитаном, пока они доходят до дома близнецов. Суна прощается с ними, собираясь идти дальше, засовывая себе наушники в уши, как вновь второй раз за день ему на плечо опускается тяжелая рука.

Атсуму уже заходил в дом, а перед ним стоял Осаму.

— Не хочешь погулять? — спрашивает Мия.

— Что? — не понимает сразу Суна, выдергивая наушники.

— Погулять, — выдыхает тяжело Осаму, — ты и я. Завтра.

Суна моргает пару раз, глядя на близнеца перед ним.

— Только не утром, — хмыкает он, кивая. — Я не вытерплю ещё один ранний подъём.

Осаму кивает, улыбается, — он делает это так легко, что Суна чувствует, как внизу живота у него приятно закручивается узел и он точно не ожидал подобной реакции на простейшую улыбку близнеца Мии. Саму едва ощутимо проводит ладонью от плеча до кисти и убирает руку, машет ей на прощание и скрывается дома.

Ринтаро пытается восстановить дыхание.

Дома его встречает вся семья, родители расположились на диване в гостиной, а младшая сестра в то время выходила с кухни, когда Ринтаро закрывал дверь и снимал наушники.

— Ринтаро! — приветствует она его. — Ну что? Выиграли?

Суна проходит мимо неё, трепля ладонью по голове, разрушая причёску из двух низких хвостиков.

— Конечно.

Он проходит мимо гостиной, здороваясь с родителями, мама ему говорит вслед:

— Там тебе ещё письма из университетов пришли, — произносит она, — они у тебя на столе. Видимо, ты вновь выделился на отборочных.

— Возможно, — он пожимает плечами, уходя в свою комнату. На столе его и впрямь ждали ещё два конверта с приглашениями из университетов. Он просмотрел что одно, что второе и оба отправил в ту самую стопку из писем, что была в ящике стола, а затем разворачивается на пятках и падает на кровать прямо лицом, зарываясь в мягкое одеяло носом.

Как же не хотелось пока размышлять о будущем. Родители ожидали от него поступление в университет со спортивной стипендией, но Суна не горел желанием получать образование дальше. Он хотел бы пробиться в какой-нибудь волейбольный клуб, но каков процент, что его возьмут вот так сразу после старшей школы, где он на площадках появляется, в основном, два года.

Когда Ринтаро спускается на ужин, мама сообщает ему, что они завтра поедут к его тёте почти на целый день, так как её муж сломал ногу и нужно их навестить, а Изуми поедет вместе с ними, там все равно их двоюродный брат её одногодка.

Ринтаро сладко представляет завтрашний день без присутствия семьи в доме, он засыпает практически без мыслей и забыв глянуть на телефон, где пришло пару сообщений от Осаму с завтрашним временем прогулки.

Его будит настойчивый звонок в дверь, Ринтаро едва успевает разлепить глаза, чтобы понять, что звук исходит не из его сна. Парень выходит из комнаты, зевая и двигаясь ко входной двери, открывая её и смотря на незваного гостя сонным взглядом.

Незваным гостем оказался вполне званый Осаму. Тот осмотрел Ринтаро сверху вниз, а затем поднял одну бровь.

— Доброе утро?

Суна моргает пару раз.

— Сколько время? — спрашивает он.

— Час дня.

— Я проспал?

— Безбожно.

— Хочешь потусить у меня? — предлагает Ринтаро. — На улице отвратительно жарко.

Осаму делает шаг в дом Суны, громко произнеся:

— Извините за беспокойство, — в ответ ему тишина дома и смешок Ринтаро.

— Они уехали на выходные, — он чешет взъерошенный затылок. — Поэтому я проспал так долго. Не заходи в комнату, — хмыкает Ринтаро, собираясь себя привести хоть немного в порядок.

Осаму цокает, падает на диван в гостиной и достаёт телефон из кармана.

— Тебе десять минут, принцесса, — говорит он ему вслед.

— Бегу-бегу, — отвечает в тон Ринтаро, уходя в комнату, где он застилает постель и раскрывает шторы, жмурясь от яркого летнего солнца. Следом идёт ванная, где он чистит зубы, умывается и долго смотрит на себя в зеркало, придирчиво оттягивая прядки около лица, понимая, что причёска сейчас лежит не так, как ему надо. Затем он хлопает себя по щекам, понимая, что прямо сейчас он прихорашивается перед зеркалом, пока Осаму Мия ждёт его в гостиной.

«Отвратительно», — думает про себя Ринтаро.

— Соскучился? — спрашивает Суна, выходя к Осаму в гостиную.

Ринтаро пытается спросить себя, что он делает.

— Ого, целых семь минут, — вылетает смешок изо рта Мии, — идёшь на рекорд.

Суна замолкает буквально на несколько секунд, перебирая, чем они могут заняться в пустом доме в час дня, когда до снижения температуры за пределами стен ещё несколько часов. В голову Ринтаро лезут неприличные, но вполне приятные мысли, которые он отгоняет от себя как назойливых мух, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями на лице.

— Есть приставка, — говорит Суна, — есть телевизор, кухня и моя комната на крайний случай.

— А что за крайний случай? — спрашивает Осаму, ухмыльнувшись и боднув парня плечом.

— Я имел в виду в голове сон, но прозвучало хуже, — выдавливает Суна.

Они поворачиваются друг к другу лицом, оказываясь вновь в тишине, всматриваясь в лица. Осаму тяжело выдыхает, его свежее дыхание обдаёт лицо Ринтаро. И оба понимают, что имелось в виду под приглашением на прогулку.

— Хочешь… — начинает Ринтаро, судорожно подбирая варианты их времяпрепровождения, дабы убрать от них это неловко-интимное молчание.

— Поцеловаться? — спрашивает негромко Осаму, сглатывая, а его улыбка выходит кривоватой и нервной.

Узкие глаза Суны бесстыдно округляются от этого предложения, хоть Осаму буквально озвучил постоянно мелькавшую навязчивую мысль Ринтаро. Суна облизывает губы, беспокойно кусая нижнюю с внутренней стороны, а затем осторожно кивает, чувствуя вязкую слюну на корне языка.

Осаму двигается к нему первый, он проводит ладонью от кисти к предплечью, после скользит к плечу и останавливается на шее, очерчивая большим пальцем линию подбородка. Ринтаро ощущает кожей шершавость пальцев, хочет закрыть глаза, но не может.

Их лица оказываются в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, Осаму окутывает своим дыханием его губы, кончики носов практически столкнулись и остаётся сделать только один шаг вперёд. Суна прикрывает глаза и поддаётся первым, сталкиваясь с Осаму губами, сразу же захватывая верхнюю, аккуратно прикасаясь.

Он чувствует язык Осаму, как тот проводит им по его нижней и разрешающе приоткрывает рот, осторожно дотрагиваясь кончиком своего языка до его. Осаму сдавленно выдыхает носом, отчего у Суны потянул низ живота так, что ему резко захотелось сжать ноги.

Теперь Мия двигается вперёд, наваливаясь на него и его губы, целуя более напористее, перемещая ладонь с боковой части шеи на его щеку, а пальцами ювелирно огибает его мочку и ушную раковину, нажимая на место за ухом. Суна злится на себя, что его руки также неподвижно лежат на его коленях, поэтому одну ладонь он перемещает на грудь Осаму, стискивая в пальцах майку. Осаму вновь выдыхает ему в губы, отстраняясь буквально на секунду и они сталкиваются взглядами, зрачки Саму беззастенчиво расширены, а глаза словно блестят.

— Иди сюда, — шепчет низко Саму, пытаясь пододвинуть Ринтаро ближе к себе. Тот, осмелев практически сразу, отталкивается от Осаму, и тут же перекидывает через него ноги, усаживаясь на бедра. Взгляд у Саму ошалелый, одна ладонь остаётся на шее Ринтаро, а вторая опускается на талию, сжимая её через ткань домашней майки. Ринтаро вновь наклоняется к Осаму, первым целуя, сразу же приоткрывая рот, углубляя поцелуй.

Они целуются долго, они целуются много, Ринтаро чувствует член Осаму, потому что у него стоит не меньше, отчего возбуждение разливается по всему телу, заставляя их разгораться ещё сильнее. Ринтаро ощущает, как гудят его губы, как напряжено его тело, когда их темп начинает уменьшаться, потому что здесь остаётся два пути, и к одному ни один из них не готов.

Ринтаро продолжает сидеть на чужих коленях, он смотрит на покрасневшие щёки Осаму.

— Думаю, — его голос звучит как после сна, он быстро откашливается, — нужен душ?

Осаму кивает.

— Могу я первый? — спрашивает он. Суна повторяет его кивок, неуклюже слезает с коленей, показывая, что он может идти за ним, дабы Осаму дали полотенце.

Они оказываются в комнате Ринтаро, которая выглядела примерно также, как и в прошлый раз, когда Осаму был здесь, только слегка не убрано, видимо, Суна позаботился только о том, чтобы застелить кровать, а его спортивная форма кучей висела на спинке стула.

Ринтаро тем временем открывает шкаф, доставая дополнительное полотенце, протягивая его Саму, тот забирает его, а взгляд Суны падает на оттопыренные шорты близнеца, отчего ему приходится с силой отвести взгляд и свистяще выдохнуть. Осаму это замечает, делает шаг вперёд, вновь оказываясь прямо перед лицом Ринтаро и легко целует его в уголок губ, заставляя того сглотнуть.

— Иди в душ, — просит Ринтаро, отпихивая Осаму от себя. — Пожалуйста.

Осаму кивает и покидает комнату. Ринтаро садится на свою кровать, возбуждение никуда не пропало, а вот лицо он спрятал в ладонях.

«Какой ужас», — крутит в голове Суна. Он понятия не имел, как им дальше говорить, как им дальше вести себя друг с другом, как им вести себя хотя бы остаток этого дня, но же не может выгнать Осаму прямо сейчас из своего дома, да и желания у него нет этого делать.

Саму сполоснулся достаточно быстро, слава Господу, что полотенце висело у него на плечах, а одежда присутствовала на теле, когда тот покинул ванную комнату, а Ринтаро влетел в неё так быстро, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Все те пять минут, пока он сидел в комнате, мысли постоянно крутились вокруг той ситуации, что произошла в гостиной, собственно, член всё ещё стоял, когда он забирался в ванну, замечая, что вентиль был выкручен в холодную сторону.

Ринтаро последовал примеру Осаму.

Когда возбуждение спало, Ринтаро влез обратно в домашнюю одежду, мысленно приготавливаясь к выходу из ванной комнаты и последующему разговору. Осаму был опять в гостиной, иронично сидя на том же месте, что и минут пятнадцать назад.

— Предлагаю всё же приставку, — говорит Осаму, завидев Ринтаро.

Суна кивает, выдыхая и подходит к телевизору, чувствуя сверлящий на спине взгляд, но заставляя себя расслабиться. Если Осаму не хочет начинать этот разговор, то Ринтаро тоже. Приставка звучит отлично.

Они не говорят об этом в течение нескольких часов, просто играют в приставку, затем смотрят какую-то дораму, что шла по телевизору, а когда у обоих заурчали животы, то они переглянулись, а Ринтаро понял, что за целый день он вообще ничего не ел.

— Что у тебя есть?

— Кухня там, — машет ему Суна, разблокируя телефон. — Если что-то найдешь, можешь разогреть. Мама, думаю, что-то да оставила.

Они обедали друг напротив друга на кухне, Ринтаро ковырялся в своё рисе, ощущая чужой взгляд на себе.

— Ты мне нравишься, — произносит Осаму, заставляя Суну оторваться от своей тарелки и поглядеть на неё. — Думаю, это было понятно.

Ринтаро молчит какую-то секунду.

— Это, — начинает Суна, — такое со мной в первый раз.

— Что именно? Что тебе признаются? — подкалывает Осаму и Суну, и себя одновременно.

Суна лишь недовольно цокает, но продолжает.

— Такие… чувства, — мысли не формируются в слова и получается абсолютная каша. — Думаю, ты мне нравишься тоже.

Осаму поднимает брови, глядя на Ринтаро.

— С тобой было приятно целоваться, — говорит он ещё одну смущающую вещь.

— Боже, заткнись, — просит его Ринтаро.

— Но это же правда, — хмыкает Осаму, наклоняясь над столом, ставя на столешницу локоть и подпирает подбородок ладонью. Он хитро глядит на Ринтаро, который кладёт рядом палочки, отодвигая тарелку. — Ты мне очень сильно нравишься, Ринтаро, — улыбается он, — давно.

Ринтаро старается не думать, что испытывал Осаму, наблюдая за Ринтаро, когда он в голове был слегка-слегка помешан на его брате, но сейчас понимая, что тот не вызывал и половину тех чувств, что они испытал сейчас, сегодня и тогда, в автобусе.

— Получается, — негромко произносит Ринтаро, — мы с тобой…

— Можем в школе осторожно целоваться по углам, если это так называется, — хмыкает Осаму, — и держаться за руки.

— Звучит неплохо, — соглашается Ринтаро, протягивая руку, дотрагиваясь своей до ладони Осаму, переплетая их пальцы и его большой палец аккуратно очерчивает костяшки. — Если хочешь, можешь ещё и таскать мне обеды.

— Теперь мы та самая сладкая пара со школы, которая кормит друг друга за обедом? — они оба смеются с этого сравнения, но Ринтаро видит, что глаза Осаму горят, и надеется, что тот видит тоже самое.

— Фу, — только и произносит Суна.

— Согласен, — Осаму достаёт телефон, быстро фотографирует их руки, а затем поясняет. — Извини, мне срочно нужно утереть нос Тсуму, что у меня появился кто-то первее, чем у него.

Ринтаро лишь закатывает глаза, но улыбается, видя, как Саму отсылает эту фотографию своему брату. Возможно, не так всё и ужасно обернулось.


End file.
